one shots
by nike pretzel
Summary: somewhat realted stories of olitz
1. Chapter 1

He walked into the kitchen to find her in her emerald green silk kimono robe tied up, and her long messy curls piled up on top of her head. "do you want me to make breakfast or are you going to pick something up on your way?" "how did you know I was here?" he asked playfully. She turned around in his arms and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, "I just know". "so, what do you want for breakfast?" he stared at her for a few moments and took in her tiny frame she was no more than 5 feet tall, he heard the faint sound of music coming from the record player in the living room, "you know we have a maid right" "yes, I know, but I wanted to give her a break."

Then the look in his eyes changed the sea blue and grayish color of them darkened to a deep gray color, her favourite colour. "I know what I want for breakfast"

"what is that?"

"you"

he leaned his head and pressed his lips to hers, he backed her up out of the kitchen and lead her to their room after she had jumped into his arms. "I love you" he said. She mumbled something reminiscent of I love you against his lips. He leaned her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her, peeling off what little clothes she had on. When he took off her robe he found his shirt on underneath it. He looked up at her, "what did we talk about with you and my clothes?" "you can't tell me what to do, I'm a grown woman, even if I'm your girlfriend."

"you're 19"

"and 19 is over 18, which is the legal age, anyway I'm going to be 20 in 2 weeks"

"you will be turning 20 in time out if you don't listen to me woman"

"but I like your clothes they're soft and big so I don't have to wear pants."

"I guess you can wear them"

He had successfully taken off all her clothes and started to descend her body with soft small kisses down her stomach and then latched on to her where she needed him most. It wasn't hard and rough like it normally was but it was soft and needy. He kept at her until she moaning his name and telling him to "stop, no keep going" she couldn't figure out what she wanted and he loved her like this. All his and completely at his mercy. He had stopped and her wetness was still on his chin and his lips. He climbed back up her body she traced her finger along his mouth and he bit her, "ow! What was that for?" "because I love you, and love hurts" she rolled her eyes and pulled him down on top of her, she liked him this way.

"you want to be on top?" she nodded her head

"good I won't have to do any of the work"

"oh, shut up"

She flipped them over and was perched up on is stomach and slowly making her way down, sinking down on him. She let out a soft little moan and he gripped her hips in his large warm hands. She started to move her hips in around in circles on him while sitting in the space between his thighs. His hands slid up from her hips and started to rub up her back and the sides of her stomach and eventually up to her chest. Soon he couldn't stand the painfully slow pace that they were going even though she looked so beautiful, the sun was coming in from the shaded window and the early morning light was hitting her just right. Her skin was glowing and her hazel green/brown coloured eyes seemed even more mysterious than usual. It made him want to stop and get a camera so that she would know just how beautiful she was to him. His hands went back down to his hips and he started to thrust in and out of her at a faster pace but one that wouldn't leave her thighs burning and chaffed afterwards. She stared those little breathy moans and whimpers that he loved to hear. He frowned not liking the space in-between them and pulled her down so that her chest was on his, skin to skin.

She was close, he could feel it but he was far from done. She started moaning louder and if she didn't stop he going to let go right there. He loved the effect she had on him. When they were like this, he wanted to tell her just how much she meant to him and exactly how much he loved her and all those other things that he couldn't tell her verbally because it would make him look weak and girlish, but he would tell with every thrust of his hips into hers and every caress his hands would give her. Even though what was going on between them was pornographic it was still love, some of the only love he was good at expressing. He knew he should tell her considering that he could lose her at any moment but this would have to do for now.

She came hard and she was biting down on his shoulder while moaning loudly. She was laying down on his chest and he wanted to say that she was heavy but she was just barely 100 pounds. He let her lay upon him for a few moments and ran his hands up and down her spine, feeling each vertebra, tangling his fingers in her hair that he had taken down when she wasn't paying him any attention. After a few quiet moments, she was lay on her with her body tucked into his side. She snuggling her head onto his shoulder and feeling the warmth radiate from him and listening to his strong heart beat reverberating in his chest. She reached up and kissed that spot and under his ear that only she knew about that instantly got him hard again, "you want to again? "she asked.

He didn't answer verbally he got on top of her and kissed her neck while slipping into he easily. He was buried in all the way to the hilt. He slowly pulled back out and went back in, every time deeper than the last that set her off doing those tiny whimpers that he loved to hear from her so much. After a few more tender deep strokes he came hard inside of her, his body slumped on top of hers and after a few minutes he rolled off top of her and pulled her on him. He kissed her soft brown skin, her scent infiltrating his nose. She smelled like sea salt, and the way it smells outside after a warm summer rain has passed, she smelled like she lived outside in only the most beautiful places instead of in dirty New York up in their pent house.

"you wore me out little lady"

She rolled her eyes "you're just old that's all"

"hey. Ill remember that when you want this form me after your birthday."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

He loved this, when they were done and he still couldn't tell where she began and he ended, he didn't want to find out either. He looked out the window to see that the sun had fully risen over the city skyline. He looked down to see her head full of long springy curls brushing his inner thighs. He hoped she never cut it, he loved how long her hair was. He felt her breathing against his chest and it was starting to even out. She was always put to sleep after their carnal activities. He smoothed his hand over her hair and started to massage her scalp the way he knew she liked so that she would fall asleep and they would stay skin on skin for a while. The window was open and the air and sunlight was filtering through the room warming it up, he squinted his eyes, looking at the clock and realized he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.


	2. movies and baking

Heat

Blistering heat

Almost unbearable heat

But she would happily bathe in it because it came from him and the blanket they were under

 _Him_

It had started out with they had just wanted to see each other, it had been a long almost 3 weeks since they had seen each other. With papers and homework piling up they had no time to see each other. He had shown up on her door step with boxes of brownie and cookie mix and with quite the collection of movies for them to watch. First, she put her phone on the docking station so that they would have some background noise to help them along as they baked. When they had started, it was the perfect Instagram, Tumblr date flour everywhere and lots of sweet hugs and kisses. The first batch of cookies had turned out perfectly. She had mentioned in passing that she loved baking and she was surprised that he remembered.

After ordering pizza and eating a dozen cookies between the both and watching the _Divergent Trilogy,_ he had situated himself in the middle of her legs and dozed off, he was so cute, she ran her fingers through his curly hair that had been bleached blonde from the sun. her legs were starting to go numb so she had to wake him up. "pumpkin, pumpkin" she called she knew he hated when she called him that.

He still hadn't budged

She slowly disentangled herself from him and wiggled the tip of his nose, which he also hated. She did it a few times until he woke up smacking her hand away from him. He sat up "hey you watched it without me"

"you were sleeping"

He got off the couch and wandered into the kitchen to grab another slice of pizza. "you know what naps make me?"

"what"

He grabbed her into his lap so that she was sitting on him. "very, very horny" she laughed at his attempt to get her to sleep with him. "you don't have to try and seduce me so that I will sleep with you"

"I know it's just better that you know of my intentions"

He kissed her hard as she continued to laugh. He picked her up by the back of her thighs and led her to her bedroom. There was music still softly playing in the back _"I can feel your heartbreak honey, when you scream and they don't come running."_ He threw her down on the bed and climbed on top of her shedding what little clothes she had on. It was winter time so they quickly dove under the blankets. He kissed her again slipping inside of her. There was no need for an intro, they both wanted the main event. He moved easily in her at an almost lazy pace as she whimpered softly against his neck.

And soon she was keening on the edge of the cliff but not there yet. He slipped his hand between them and pushed her all the way off. She was moaning his name loudly just the way he liked it, he never really liked when people gave hi pet names but he would let her do it. She had come down from her high and her head was in that little space in his neck that had lamb soft skin. He was still moving inside of her chasing his release.

And soon he was coming in her, he was grunting like an animal but she sort of liked his animalistic side, something about her feeling almost helpless but not completely out of control, she liked, and he loved. There was still music playing when they were finished, _"come dance with me"_ he slipped off top of her and put her on his chest. She laid her head on him and scratched his scalp, the way that made him purr almost like a cat. He traced down her spine feeling every indent.

Sometimes it made her self-conscience when he did that. She was so skinny, she didn't know why he was only interested in her but he was. But she wouldn't feel that way for long as he turned on his side and buried his head in her neck and murmured sweet words of love and devotion to her.

She shivered and he pulled her closer sharing some of his body heat with her, while pulling up the heavy blanket that she had especially for nights like these ones. Her eyes were starting to drop as he turned off the music and put on Netflix. 'go to sleep little bird" he said while he kissed the top of her head. And with that she promptly feel asleep with her naked body next to his and the soft whisper of the television playing behind her.


	3. the meeting

King Christopher sat awaiting his only daughter, his only child and heir to the throne, whom he loved dearly. He sat at the head of the long breakfast table signaling one of the maids to go and get Olivia, she could sleep through a tsunami. He hadn't told her when the marriage would start knowing that she would be angry.

An hour later she waltzes into the informal dining room and jokingly climbed into her father's tall frame, seeing as she was only 5'0 tall it would work if that's where she wanted to stay. He would be happy to let her live her life in maidenhood, running around barefoot, bathing in the outside bath houses, him staying the most important man in her life. But she was nearing 19 and they still hadn't found a match for her. All the questions began the day after her 18th birthday, 'is she really able to take the throne? Is that his only legitimate child, was it because she is not of full Jewish blood, or was it because she looked…different, was it because although her frame was small she could lead an entire nation in war fiercely shooting arrows and riding the only all black horse in their small island country." Those questions came pouring into Stirling castle at an alarming rate and he decided that to protect his only little flower he had to marry her off to someone.

"Good morning daddy" she chirped

"Good morning Brachen" he had often called her that and alternating between other cute pet names when referring to her. Brachen meant little bear as he started calling her when she was younger. After reading her a story when she was younger about the bear and how he would scare away criminals from the children who would pass through his part of the woods. She would jump out from behind any little hiding place whenever he walked past, a few times she would scare him.

"Olivia today you have to meet at least one of the suitors"

She rolled her eyes so hard the earth started moving 2 times faster.

"Why daddy I just don't get why I must start now you never wanted me to get married before, so why the sudden change?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat suddenly not hungry anymore. He didn't have the heart to tell her that this marriage was more for him than it was for her, he was an old man now and he didn't want to deal with all his citizens any longer than he had to. He was nearing 65 and although he didn't look it, he was constantly tired and he needed a permanent break from everything that was involved in politics. They were a country of few but those few were some of the strongest, they were up there with some of the biggest countries in the world. Canea was a big island compared to others and sat in the middle of the two biggest water trade routes. Everything that wanted to get to the west had to go through them and everything that wanted to go to the east had to as well. It was also a very popular vacation spot. It was terribly cold for years on end and then for a few years it would be wonderfully hot and every now and then a year or two of something like autumn. It was now summer.

He couldn't tell her that since her mother had died soon after her 3rd birthday he didn't know how to properly take care of her the way a parent should. He loved her with everything he had and made sure she knew it but he wasn't her primary care taker, she had a nanny. He would walk her to primary school, go to all her cello recitals, and kiss her scrapes better, but he couldn't take care of a baby, he didn't hold her for a while because he was scared to hurt such a tiny little life.

But what he really didn't want to tell her about was her mother. Her mother was from the West Indies. He had been in the navy and came back from 2 years at sea with the brown skinned woman and his father nearly had a heart attack. Wondering why he couldn't marry one of the many proper, pale, caneian roses that this great land had to offer. He loved her and wanted to marry her the second he brought her to meet his father. His mother Queen Catherine, had been more welcoming until she realized that if they married they would have to have children, multiple impure, tainted children. Hearing the news her father thought of fleeing from his position to live a happy quiet life with her back on her home land. The only thing that stopped him had been, he was also an only child, if he left there would be a civil war deciding whose family would rule next. So, he told his father he needed a break from everything that happened in the navy and he stole away to the Maldives with Anastasia, the name given to her by the white settlers when she was younger. He came back 1 year later with a marriage certificate and 2-month-old baby.

After 19 years that small baby had grown into a tiny little woman that already had 2 degrees from Oxford and an entire country laid at her feet. But to obtain that country she needed to marry and soon. All the people he thought would be good enough, intelligent, and hold her interest she had shot down and refused to talk. She wasn't difficult when everything was normal, but when she didn't like something you would know, she didn't like to talk much but you could see it in her face and the way she would turn away from you. If she genuinely liked you she would let you in and show you an entire universe you would never see otherwise. If she didn't she would stay in her room playing cello, drawing on professional grade paper to hang around the walls, and studying philosophy, it was her favorite thing.

He gave her a turn to choose who she wanted to be a potential suitor, and of course she had chosen one of the oldest men on the list, he was nearly as old as him. He was 40 years old and had never been married do to working vigorously in the parliament. He was a well achieved scholar and had served in the navy for 5 years and had been discharged on honorable mention. The only terrible thing there was about him is that he had a rather large list of women attached to his name. The only thing that Olivia could find wrong with this "Fitzgerald" was that he didn't not appreciate the arts. He didn't understand the fine art of mastering the cello or any other instrument. She could care less about all the women attached to his name is he didn't seem to have even the slightest bit of interest in learning about the finer things in life. She was proficient in science and advanced mathematics but Olivia loved philosophy, music, art, and the study of language. She always wanted to figure out why and how and not just know that it does. It would often get her in trouble as a child.

Olivia also worried about whether he would like her because of the way she looked. Her mother a West Indian and her father a pale, blond haired gray eyed, mostly German Jew. She had gotten the best of both their features. She had her mother's short, curvy frame, long thick jet black curly hair, and light brown eyes. She had gotten her father's quiet but strong personality, athleticism, long thin nose, and his love for learning. She also got both of their tender hearts and need to be loved by someone who would be sensitive to her needs and someone whose drive was higher than the clouds, just like hers. She also got her mother's bronze skin that would pale like her father's in the winter and then get a deep tan in the summer, looking every bit her mother.

xxx

6 DAYS LATER

Olivia let her maid Abby brush her hair until her curls lay in some sort of array, braiding the front of her hair back into braids letting the rest hang loose. The only style she seemed to be able to do after her hair, it had grown to her waist when she was 10. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, wondering why her skin was so pale in the morning if she didn't put any make up on, she hated looking pale, but other than that she looked beautiful, Abby had insisted that she didn't need makeup today as her large doe eyes provided everything he needed to know.

She slipped on her favorite dress, a gray form fitting knee length dress, with long sleeves made of lace imported from France. She bent down to retrieve her shoes from the heap in her closet. Olivia then walked to the throne room and picked up one of her crowns the one embedded with the richest blue sapphires and the deepest green emeralds and sat it atop her head. She then turned, walked to her throne next to her fathers and threw her legs over the side in a dramatic fashion. She called for one of the servants to fetch her phone from her room seeing as she was bored and waiting for Fitzgerald to be called in to meet her.

After waiting for two hours she had had enough and went out to seek her father, wanting to stay unmarried forever. As Olivia went to his office she saw someone in the one of the meeting rooms. She heard her father's deep gravelly voice and stopped, she heard her name. "now my Olive is something special and I may be old but I will make you wish you were never born if you do anything that even warrants her to be upset."

"I won't your grace"

"Good" The two men shook hands and as she was hiding in the little space between the door and the wall she saw them exiting and making their way into the throne room where she was supposed to be waiting. She ran back trying to beat them, her heels beating on the floor making it painfully obvious that she was late. Alas she did not make it before them and just as King Christopher opened his mouth to summon a maid to go get her she made her appearance, she was late to everything even her own birth.

"Hi daddy" she smiled up at him, even with heels on she only came to about the middle of his ribs, her favorite spot to bury her head when she was tired as a child.

"Olivia this is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III of Cavendish and Fitzgerald this is my lovely daughter Olivia Alexandria Catherine Adeline Rosalina Lisette Giselle Charlemagne Elizabeth Isabella Thermopolis V of house Windsor."

"You didn't have to say my full name dad we just meet"

"That's not your full name rose"

Olivia huffed and turned to look at Fitzgerald. He had the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen but he didn't strike her as being old enough to her dad. "Call me Fitz"

"Call me your grace" she said in her quiet haughty little voice that oozed stuck up royalty. Olivia looked up at him again just reaching his rib cage, he was taller than her father had large warm hands, a nice tan, and a small smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Just like hers except hers covered the whole bottom half of her face. When she cried about it looking like she was wearing a mask as a kid Christopher had reminded her that not only did his freckles spread across his entire body, also like hers, her mother had them covering her nose and the tops of her chest. It was now something she wished her only child would have. Olivia would maintain her house, house Windsor the only child house. Almost everyone in her family only had one child, her mum and dad meant to have more but Anastasia had died before she had the other baby. The only way a royal couple would have another child was if one died, was a criminal, or abdicated from the throne. And sometimes a cousin or uncle would step in their place seeing as most parents were too old to have another.

Fitz smiled down at her, her father left them alone and was going back to his office. "Tell me, what do you want to do?" he asked. She thought for a moment, and turned to walk out to the rose garden, he followed her. When they sat down he asked her a torrent of questions, nothing too invasive, she gave minimal answers but let him do most of the talking. Until they got into an argument about whether being classically trained in an instrument was a waste of time, him not knowing she played 4 instruments.

They argued well into the night each enjoying getting a person the other barely knew all wound up. When they had settled saying that a person who was talented should pursue a career in it while others should just sit back and listen. In the night time darkness, she started pointing out all the constellations she knew, which was almost all of them. Olivia never really expressed her talent for studying and understanding celestial bodies. It was always impressive when she did. He looked down at her as she softly explained the origins of the names of everything she saw in the sky. He peered deep into her light brown eyes taking on a grass green color as the moonlight hit them. If you looked hard enough, he discovered, you could see all the little things her soft voice and slight frame could not express.

He knew that even with this huge age gap he had fallen for her hard and wasn't going to leave her alone any time soon.


	4. the date

**Okay so I got a review asking why out of all the African kingdoms I choose one that is not, and why is her father white, Jewish, and named Christopher. Well Olivia is loosely based off me, her father King Christopher is modeled after my grandfather a white, German Jew, named Christopher. Also, she is not in an African kingdom because I made up the country think Genova from princess diaries and Winterfell from G.o.T. (like a cross between the two.) Her mother is from the west indies and with this information there is no logical reason for her to be in an African kingdom. Maybe if I start another miniseries like this I will make her an African princess or a Caribbean princess but I did sort of model her family after mine. This story is set in modern times as well so it is 2017.**

 **XXX**

Every day after their first meeting in the garden he saw her and asked her on a date.

"How about today" he said

"No" she replied without looking up from her computer

They were sitting in her office and talking about their plans for the day while she caught up on work from the last week. He loved the way her office looked it was very her. And it may have sounded cheesy but it fit her aesthetic. It was very minimalistic but had pops of random things that showed off her personality. Her office had a surround sound system that played soft music as she worked, and all black, navy blue, and white furniture. Fitz also noticed that there was a lot of marble in her office, it seemed to be her favourite pattern. He wondered if her room looked the same. As he looked around further he noticed it looked devoid of life as if no one had ever touched anything in the room but at the same time, it was bursting with life. It was a mystery just as Olivia was to Fitz at this moment. In his day dreams he vaguely heard her call his name then ask a question. Fitz hadn't responded still wondering if her room looked the same and if he would ever get to see it.

"Fitz" she called again, starting to get annoyed because this was the 3rd time she had called him and she hated being ignored.

"Huh, what did you say, I didn't hear you." She had caught him day dreaming about her for the 2nd time that day.

"I asked you if you wanted to go into to town with me, but seeing as you can't pay attention to me while I'm in front of you, I don't think I want to be with you for an extended time."

He laughed at her little haughty voice, it was so cute when she did that. Her nose scrunched up and she squinted her eyes a bit, it made her eyes stand out more. After bargaining with her and her finally getting her to agree to go with him, he reached over and grabbed her hand. Olivia looked up at him and tried to pull her hand away. Fitz just smirked and pulled her closer to him as he got up and crossed the distance between him and her. Fitz bent down and touched his nose to hers. It was then that he noticed how much bigger his nose was than hers. Olivia had the most perfect little nose and it fit the rest of her features only adding to her beauty. Fitz never thought he would be here, sitting in some 19-year old's office while she worked and he wore her out asking her on a date every day at least twice a day. If she hadn't shown expressed interest in him, he wasn't rich, and her royalty he would probably be getting dirty looks from everyone on their little island.

Olivia looked up at him and her eyes darkened looking up at him the way he looked down at her. Fitz looked at her as if she was his prey and he was the hunter. Olivia slowly inched forward looking like she was going to press her lips to his but at the very last second, she pulled away from him, snapping Fitz out of his little haze.

"Hey that wasn't nice" Fitz pouted, slightly poking out his bottom lip.

She laughed, thinking even if he was old he was still so cute.

"I never said I was"

"So, is this a date?"

"Nope it is only an outing, I need to start back on my work outside and I also need to buy more food from the markets and make sure everything is going smoothly."

"You can do manual work, this is news to me"

"Very funny, the only reason I'm not out working is because I have let my computer work pile up and because you are my guest so I have to treat you with the utmost hospitality until the lovely day that you leave."

All Fitz did was smirk, knowing that she didn't really hate him as she pretended to do. He had heard from countless dinners with her father that if she didn't like you she would flat out ignore you and pretend as if you didn't exist. But she was constantly at his side, poking at him and starting fights with him just to rile him up. Honestly Fitz didn't mind because he learned more about her when they were arguing than when they attempted to have a normal conversation.

"I have been meaning to ask you, but have you ever been out to the country side?"

He loved the way she pronounced the word ask, she said it like axe and it was a subtle difference but it was made Olivia, Olivia. Fitz wanted to find out more of her little quirks and commit them to memory.

"You mean there is an even more rural area than where we are now?"

"Yes, you uncultured swine"

That was her favourite thing to call him as of late. After having a small argument about him only ever seeing this and the acropolis she had agreed to take him there later in the week.

2 Hours Later

Olivia looked around her room wondering what to wear on the date that wasn't really a date since she couldn't appease him just yet. She walked into her closet and settled on something casual. A long dark gray cardigan, light coloured jeans, and a white tank top with cornflower blue converse. They happened to be her favourite colour. Soon after she decided on her outfit, Fitz knocked on her bedroom door. Olivia poked her head out of the room to see if he was ready, shattering all hopes he had of seeing into her room. But contrary to his belief her room was not at all like her office it was quite the opposite, only he would have to wait until later to see it.

Olivia grabbed her keys off the hook on her wall and popped out of her room.

"You can drive?" Fitz inquired.

"Of course, I can why would you think I can't"

He tried to think of why she could but couldn't think of a logical reason he ended up just telling her to forget about it. On their way, out of the castle Fitz grabbed her and interlaced his fingers with hers, and to his surprise Olivia did not pull away from him as he expected. She moved a little closer him and ever so slightly brushed her head against his arm. He smirked down at the top of her head, knowing that no matter how hard and unbothered she tried to act, Olivia did not hate him and was falling for him just as hard as he was falling for her.

The pair made it to her car and he was surprised when a large black range rover turned on with the push of her car keys. The car looked way too big for her considering that she was only 5 feet tall. Fitz thought that she would have to jump up to the driver side door or he would have to boost her up there. But she didn't need his help and it didn't seem as if she was struggling to get up there either.

Olivia pulled into the acropolis and found a good parking spot and cutely hopped out of the car and waited for him to get out. Fitz walked over grabbed her dainty little hand and walked into the market.

Fitz and Olivia spent almost 4 hours at the market staying until all the prostitutes came out of the shadows, wanting to step out of the whore house for a minute until they were forced to go back inside. Fitz had learned that Olivia was a vegetarian as he suspected after never seeing her eat meat. He also learned that she had a massive sweet tooth, Olivia ate the biggest chocolate bar he had seen and still had room for more food.

Later as the night died down and the fireworks had stopped in honour of the princess, Fitz drove them back to Stirling, him not being able to sit still as she drove as if she had all the time in the world. He pulled into the parking garage and opened her side of the car. Upon opening her door, he found that she had fallen asleep in the dark and quiet of the car. He smiled at how cute and young she looked in her sleep. Fitz pulled out his phone and took a few pictures of her and made his favourite one his lock screen. He bent down and gently ran his fingers through her hair and placed kisses all over her soft skin, missing her lips every time, to wake her up. Olivia started to wake up and out of instinct she stretched and surprisingly placed her arms around his neck while snuggling into his broad chest, still half asleep. Fitz decided it would be appropriate to carry her in seeing just how cute she could get. He carried her all they to her front door and set her down but she kept her arms around his neck. Fitz had to bend down to accommodate her and because he wanted to be as close to her as possible.

Olivia looked up into his dark blue eyes and saw the way he looked her, like she was the answer to every question he had asked. Deciding that she could let her guard down for just a bit, Olivia reached up closing the gap between them and brushed her lips against his in the softest whisper. Fitz pressed his body into hers pushing her up against her bedroom door. He let Olivia led wanting her to feel comfortable. Olivia finally gave him what he was so desperately seeking since the day he met her. A kiss. When he quickly realized, he was not dreaming he deepened their kiss and slid his hands under her shirt feeling the soft skin there and suddenly, he wanted more. Although they were quickly interrupted by the sound of heels walking down the marble floors. Olivia jumped away from him and looked down blushing.

"Good night Fitz" She said in her soft melodic voice.

He whispered good night to her after pressing another quick kiss to her lips with promises of seeing her tomorrow morning.


	5. the courtship

this addition takes place 7 months after the first date and the first date occurs in February of 2017.

This will be a 3-part series.

 **XXX**

 **September 2017**

 **The courtship**

3 dates followed after he pushed her against the wall and kissed her, then bid her goodnight.

"No" Olivia screamed as he went back into her rib cage tickling her mercilessly.

"Say it then and I will stop." Fitz said as he moved further on top of her and going in even harder.

"Okay, okay fine" she says still out of breath, her face red from laughing and crying.

"Go on, say it or I will tickle you again."

"I will say yes when you ask me to marry you and our kids will have your last name and the first one will not be named after you." Olivia quickly jumped up and ran out of the room so that he wouldn't have time to tickle her anymore when he processed the last part of her sentence. After a few seconds, Olivia heard his heavy footsteps trying to run after her. As she heard him round the corner, she ran into one of the open closet doors and softly close it. It was daylight outside so her turning around to flip on the light and seeing what was in the room wasn't that much of a disturbance. As the lights illuminated the room she could see that it wasn't a closet at all, it was an office, a quite expansive one now that she was looking at it. Olivia started looking around picking up certain objects and slowly moving about the room, letting her fingers flit over the spines of the books on the tall shelf.

Fitz was standing in the door way, enjoying observing her as she moved about thinking she was unwatched. He loved watching her when she thought no one was. She was her most natural and free self. He loved watching her apply her markup because it was as if he wasn't there, she sung the songs that blared through her speakers and when she picked out her clothes she listed all she wanted to do that day aloud and would make up her mind about how she would do it. Watching her like that made him fall further in love with her but he couldn't tell her that yet.

Fitz pushed himself off the door frame and stalked towards her and wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head.

"I heard that last part"

"I know you were supposed to." She laughed and turned around looping her arms around his neck and bringing him down so that he could kiss her.

"nope" he pulled back not quite letting her touch him yet "take it back and then I will kiss you"

Olivia pouted her plump lips and huffed.

"Okay Okay I'm sorry, assuming that I say yes to you I will name him after you."

"Good that's all I wanted to hear." He said as he picked her up by the backs of her thighs and put her on to his desk. Fitz sat her down on the edge of the desk and stood between her legs. He moved closer to her pressing his nose to hers before pressing his lips to hers. Olivia pulled wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer into hers and deepened their kiss. Fitz started grabbing at her clothes and slid his hands underneath her skirt that was riding up her backside, he took the supple flesh there and kneaded it in his hands, slapping the skin there. He has never tried to go too far with her always letting her lead when they were together. Olivia was different than all the other women he had dated and the relationships he had been in, for starters she was way younger than his past partners. And this time he wasn't here to just pay for her drink, fuck her then move on, he was falling for her and he couldn't get out, he didn't want to get out.

Fitz snapped back out of his thoughts when he felt Olivia pull away from him. She looked down at the floor, he looked down too to see that a picture had fallen on the floor. It was his mother.

"who is that" she asked.

'My mother" he replied softly

"you look like her" Olivia said as she looked down at the picture examining it then looking up to examine his features. He had some of her traits but he had his father's nose, eye colour, broad shoulders, and height. Looking at his mother made him remember why he pinned her to the desk in the first place.

"oh, this reminds me I have something for you." He said as he stepped out of her grasp and moved around to the other side of the desk unlocking his safe and pulling out a few things, searching for the box.

"here" Fitz pronounced as he walked back to her and thrust the box into her hand. Olivia looked up at him before opening up the box and peering inside.

Olivia raises her eyebrows and looks back at him again.

"Fitz where did you get these, they're beautiful"

"they were my mothers and I'm most likely going to marry I'm going to give them to you know instead of waiting so that you will have your own ring when I propose."

"you know if you want to marry me you can't just ask, I'm royalty, you have to court me first."

"always so difficult nothing can ever be simple with you, can it?"

"ask me if you want any hope of marrying me."

"fine" he sighs

"Olivia-"he starts

"No no no, you're doing it all wrong, you have to get down on one knee and then take my hand and ask me, then maybe I will consider saying yes." Her little voice dripping in haughtiness

"of course, you want me to pull out all the stops."

"yes, I do, now get on your knee or I'm most definitely not saying yes."

Fitz got down on one knee and said, "Olivia will you make me the happiest man alive and court me so that I can marry you then get you pregnant."

Olivia giggled at his horrible choice of words but couldn't deny how cute he was when he was trying to win her over so she bent down and helped him off his knees as he grabbed her hand and slipped the ring on her left hand. Olivia pulled him down to her height so she could put her arms around him and kiss him deeply all the while mumbling yes against his lips. Fitz backed her up against his desk again and pulled her body close to his as if he were trying to breath the same air that was going into her lungs. He didn't mean to but as he pushed against her he ground his hips into hers, in turn grinding his excitement into her. Olivia stopped kissing him and looked up and saw the dark lust in his eyes.

Ew she giggled in her cute little kid voice, her nose scrunching up.

"what" he asked, "you made me happy" he answered her with a smile while taking her in his arms again.

When she looked up at him she still saw the dark lust in his eyes and ground her hips into his, he immediately responded.

"you better stop that before you start something you can't finish."

"I don't want to stop though, I want you to finish it."

"really" he asked her while smirking.

Fitz picked her up by the backs of her thighs and practically ran down the hall to his room slamming the door shut behind him.


	6. the first time

**AN: its been a long time since I last updated so I will be posting 2 chapters that aren't related but this one will be an installment of this little series I have going on. I don't have a name for it so you guys should suggest one in the review section. I hope you guys like this one. Leave some suggestions for plot ideas in upcoming chapters in the review section. Happy reading!**

the first time

Fitz unbuttoned her pinafore, pulling it down and slipped off her stripped t shirt.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips as Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist. She breathed in his clean scent. Fitz smelled of old parchment paper, fresh botanical plants, her dove soap, and something she couldn't quite place. It was a scent unique to him, that smelled particularly masculine but not over whelming.

She could get lost him forever.

Olivia pulled him even closer, burying her head in his neck.

"we don't have to do this, we can wait." Fitz breathed out, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't want to wait." Her eyes changing from a light clear brown to a dark lustful, oily black.

Olivia pulled away. "Don't be scared." She purred, leaning back on the bed, resting her weight on her hands.

"I'm not scared, I just don't want to hurt you."

"then come over here." Fitz would never understand how she seemed so sexy yet innocent and child like all at the same time. He finished peeling off his clothes and stalked towards her. Olivia lie back and pulled him atop her. Fitz set his hands at her waist, tracing along the tops of her lacy waist band. He peered into her eyes, asking without having to talk.

"yes" she whimpered. And with that one word, Fitz dove in head first.

XXX

Fitz lay flat on his back with his arm around her slender shoulders, pressing a kiss to her head. Olivia lie curled into his side, her head on his chest, running her fingers over the light sprinkling of downy soft chest hair.

"that was nice" she sighed into his neck. It seemed to her favourite spot.

"just nice, I don't remember it being just nice when I had to pry your legs away from my neck for fear of suffocation. I don't think it was just nice when your thighs shook almost the entire time." He smirked

A few moments of soft silence passed

Olivia sat up abruptly. "how many women have you had?"

"a lot. Why?"

"But how many?"

"I don't know if you want-"

"Just tell me"

"Umm….I…don't think….-"

"5"

"more than that"

"10"

"more than that"

"20"

"more than that"

Olivia looked away from him disdainfully, backing away from him

Fitz was starting to realize how this was sounding to her. It was no problem how many women he had slept with at the time, but he didn't think about how it would sound to Olivia.

"30"

"a bit more than that."

"35"

"close its 33 including you."

Confusion and an inkling of hurt in her wide eyes.

"how do you know that you don't still love them?"

"I didn't love all of them some of them I didn't like that well either. I id love 2 of them though, but I don't anymore, whatever we had faded away and I don't feel anything anymore. But I met you and I love you now and I always will."

"So."

Fitz was always so surprised by her. As soon as he thought he had her figured out she turned around and pulled out something new.

"Olivia I don't love them I love you." Fitz stared into her eyes and pulled her into his lap. He pressed a kiss to her soft, plump lips.

Olivia giggled and snuggled into him. "Good" she replied

XXX

 **3 hours later**

Olivia sprawled across his chest sleeping soundly. Fitz turned on the t.v. for some background noise to help him fall asleep and pulled her closer to him.

As he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but notice she didn't say it back.


	7. the little game

It was cold outside, but oh was it warm in here, hot even.

XXX

Fitz was just coming home from off season training when it began snowing, that quickly turned into a full-blown blizzard. He was glad he had made it home just in time to see his beautiful woman cooking and dancing in the kitchen. Fitz walked up behind her and circled his arms around her waist kissing her neck and telling her he loved her. He loved that no matter how tiny their apartment was the only thing her needed to make it was her. Her warmth that made any shack they lived in feel like it was theirs. How her scent infiltrated his nose as soon as he woke up in the morning. She smelled of the forest, coconut oil, fresh flowers, old leather, and type writer ink. Fitz never thought all those things could go together and still smell could, but on her they smelled heavenly.

Olivia turned into his chest, smirking with her pouty red lips.

"trying to trick me into sleeping with you, huh?"

"maybe, but I just wanted to have a proper welcome home." Fitz stated while worrying her neck then switching to the other side.

"well, you don't have to, I always want you."

Fitz made a noise that was half way between a growl and a moan. He attempted to pick her up and drag her to their bedroom but she wasn't having it, she was going to make him sit and eat dinner with her.

"nope. Go in the living room and do your homework, you have to pass all your classes."

"fine" he pouted "but I want payback for this later."

XXX

Fitz couldn't get enough of her. They both sat on their love seat in the middle of the living room watching a movie and eating popcorn. He stared at her while she looked at the screen ahead, enthralled in the documentary they were watching. He leaned into her, turned her head to face him and pecked her lips.

"I request my payback now." He smirked into the next kiss, claiming her body as his.

"I guess" she said feigning reluctance.

Fitz grinned and picked her up, running off to his room, dropping her on the bed.

Olivia sat up pulling off her shirt leaving her top half nude. Then stood up and wiggled out of her shorts. Leaving her mostly naked except for her lacy underwear. Fitz stood back and admired her petite form. He loved her body, it was all lush curves and smooth skin. He admired her for a few moments more before stalking towards her and growling into her mouth, walking her backwards onto the bed and climbing on top. Olivia wrapped her legs around him and ground her hips into him.

Fitz sat back up and pulled of the rest of their clothes leaving them both bare. He wasted no time in pushing deep into her, all the way to the base. They rocked their hips together building up a familiar tide all the while entangling limbs and getting lost in each other's eyes.

Fitz could tell that she was getting close and slipped his hand down between their sweat slicked bodies, pushing her over the edge. He absolutely loved this part. Olivia would always tighten her grip on him, fisting her hands in his hair, and would bite his ear whimpering and moaning into his ear while calling out his name. he had never really liked his name until it passed through her perfect lips.

He let her come down from her high. Lying down next to her caressing the smooth skin on her stomach.

"you wanna be on top?"

"yes"

Olivia climbed atop Fitz and pressed herself down on him bracing her hands on his shoulders. Fitz filled he all the way, she never felt as full as when she was perched up on his hips and Fitz was lying back propped up by only a pillow. Olivia looked down and gave him the sexiest grin he ever laid eyes on. When he had other women before her he never liked them being on top, didn't want to relinquish control to them, but with Olivia it was different. Fitz loved the way she moved her hips above him, the way she scratched his shoulders, the way she leaned down to bit his ear, her breast pushed against him the most sinful way. Olivia looked down and grabbed his hands from behind his head and placed them on her hips. She started moving her hips in tantalizing circles that made him groan. She kept at him sometimes going in circles and then moving up and down. Never doing one motion for too long. The grip on her hips got tighter. Constellations blooming on her thighs underneath his fingertips.

Then, then she stopped and just stared at him waiting for him to open his eyes and look at her. His eyes popped open and she saw his huge dark pupils ringed with molten smoky gray.

"why aren't you moving" Fitz groaned not liking that she was making him wait. Olivia smirked thinking that she had won whatever game she was playing with him.

Well he thought, this far from over.

Fitz gripped her hips even harder than before and pistoled his hips into her entrance. He fucked her hard like it was the last thing he would ever do. Olivia didn't expect this and couldn't take back the reigns. She clawed at his back-drawing blood and screamed out his name. they were sure to get a noise complaint in the morning. Olivia screamed herself hoarse until she was frozen in a silent scream. That didn't stop Fitz he kept at her moving at an alarming fast rate. To make this all the sweeter his played with her clit moving in fast circles and flicking it with is index finger. Olivia couldn't take anymore her thighs started shaking and she babbled incoherent sentences all while moaning like she wanted Zeus to hear her.

Fitz was tiring himself out and was trying hard not to come inside her, not wanting to stop torturing her. But he couldn't help it. A few more jerks of his hips and he was spilling inside of her hard. Olivia felt his thick hot seed spread through her and jerked back to life. Fitz lay on the bed catching his breath and before she had the chance to climb into his lap, he got off the bed and headed for the shower.

"where do you think you are going?" Olivia asked wanting to know why he left her high and dry.  
"to the shower, where you are not welcome."

"and why is that?"

Fitz leaned down pushing her body against the wall and smashing her into so she couldn't escape him. He slipped his hand around her neck squeezing lightly and moved his other hand down to push his fingers inside off her.

"because whatever game you think you are playing with me, making me wait for my pussy, you will not win, I will always win when we play games like that."

Olivia breathed in deep looking deep into his eyes, challenging him without saying anything. Fitz just smirked. He wanted to see how far she would push him until he snapped and rutted her like an animal showing her no mercy. And just to confuse he began pumping his fingers into her and leaned down giving her a soft sweet kiss that stole her breath, still gripping her neck leaving bruises so she would know that, she, this was all his and he would do with it what he saw fit.


	8. promise

**AN: this one will be quite a bit shorter than all the rest but I did say that I would be delivering two chapters last time I updated and I never delivered so I'm uploading two today. Hope you guys enjoy. Also, the little series that we have going on will be updated soon I just have to find my notebook with all my ideas. And there is a reason why Olivia didn't say I love you back, this will all tie together just wait.**

He said he would come back.

He always came back why would this time be any different?

She assured herself that he would come back after running the world and pretending to love his wife, he would come back to her, and they would live in their own world.

Even if it was just for a day.

He loved her after all, didn't he?

"I love you" he would say as he buried himself in her.

"I love you" he would moan into her neck in the quiet moments of the dawn.

"I love you" he whispers into her hair, tucking her into his side, letting his body heat warm hers.

She believed him.

She had every reason to.

But she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait for him.

He was never good at words, he showed her just how much he loved her almost every night and then he would disappear at the first signs of the day.

He always left her a quivering mess.

She looked at herself in the full-length mirror across the room.

Her hair was a mess.

She had bruising all around her neck, red hand prints on her ass.

10 perfectly finger-tip shaped bruises on her hips, purple and black splotches appearing and random places.

A limp when she walked.

She felt like she had been ridden by a wild horse.

He left her high and dry.

The only thing that made her stay was the promise that he would come back,

And even that was slipping away.


	9. the first i love you

the 1st I love you

it had been a few weeks, a few weeks that he had tried to forget. Tried to push it out his mind and convince himself that he hadn't rushed. That he hadn't pushed her into this. She was young, way younger than him, practically a baby. Olivia just needed some time. Some time to think and reciprocate.

He hadn't said I love you too early. He was sure of it. _then why hadn't she said it back?_

"quit moaning over your problems." Teddy said, "Olivia probably isn't thinking about you and here you are bitching over a 19-year-old girl. He stated with an aggravated sigh.

"Shut up Ted." Fitz growled at his younger brother.

"What? With all your complaining, no wonder she didn't say it back. I should swoop in and take her. Be her knight in shining armor, we're closer in age any way."

"Olivia is mine, I'm courting the woman, and I will marry her just not yet."

"You're too old for her, too old fashioned, too overbearing. Look at how young she is, caught up in two worlds. She wants to explore, shoot arrows at targets, ride her horse into the mountains and disappear forever. But she has responsibilities. A whole kingdom laid at her feet, a world to conquer and explore. They say her people tamed dragons and made the fiercest beast cower in fear. "

"the dragons have died out."

"we never know, you could be marrying the heart of the dragon, maybe that's why she is cold and sterile one minute and the next it is as if someone lit a flame in her heart."

"I'm not marrying a dragon Ted, drop it."

"still. She has a world to take. Seas to cross and villages to raid. You know she wants to take Germany and Greece. Maybe that's why she wants to marry you. A strong German man to convince the people that she is on their side and then come in and steal it."

"Olivia won't do that."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, why else would she marry you/ you have nothing to offer her. After all prince Adam of France has been pitting after her since primary school. They're closer in age and he is a much better match for her."

Fitz didn't know what to say. He began to question everything. Why was he infatuated with a girl so young? He was so much older than her. If she wanted Germany all she had to do was marry him. What if he was marrying the last dragon? What would he do if she brought them back? What if she realized teddy was right and married prince Adam. How could he continue to work in the government know that he knew she was there?

Fitz remembered the old story of the Windsor house, how they could breathe fire from the dragon's blood that ran through their veins. How they could tame any animal. Olivia was extremely good with animals. He had never thought about it before. How that he thought of her beautiful face, he noticed her eyes. How they changed colour from a chestnut brown to hazel to mahogany and sometime yellow. Like amber and the evening sunshine.

They were they eyes of the last dragon to roam the mountains.

XXX

It was nearly 7:30 and Olivia was itching to get out. She had to leave. Olivia found her green riding habit, it was the colour of the evergreen trees that grew in abundance here. She tugged on her riding boots and fastened her cloak. Olivia didn't bother with the hat for her thick black hair wouldn't let her wear it.

Olivia looked both ways before exiting her room and flying down the back stair to the stables. She greeted her horse like an old friend. No one ever understood why a girl so small needed a horse so big. Olivia was tiny yet she had a Clydesdale. It was perfect for taking long rides through the country side.

Olivia mounted her horse and slung her pack over her back, and with that she took off.

She stopped after they had reached the bottom of the cliff. Olivia hopped off him and fed him carrots and sugar cubes, watching the sun go down. She turned and felt along the bottom of the cliff wandering where to place her hands. Olivia wanted to climb. It had been her favourite pass time as a child and she wanted to take it up again. Kaiser, her horse, started to whimper seeing her go.

"Don't worry boy, I'll be back soon, and I will have apples for you."

Olivia scaled the cliff, nearly falling and breaking her neck. She sat at the edge of the cliff covered in moss, looking down at the kingdom. It was all hers. Olivia felt something inside of her, an intense feeling that was clawing to get out.

She hadn't felt this since the last time someone had mentioned her father when he was young. The mad king Christopher. Nobody ever told her why he was called that, but she knew it had something to do with wars before her father had left for the navy.

It felt like someone had lit a fire underneath her heart, but it didn't burn, it felt…good.

XXX

The next morning

Olivia blinked awake. Kaiser was staring down at her poking her with his nose.

"No, No, No, my father will be so upset, I was supposed to meet with Fitz today."

Olivia brushed herself off, hating to leave this place for a castle that felt so stuffy despite its large open space. She hadn't seen Fitz in over a month and now he wanted to talk? He had ignored her all her text and calls. After she left his house he acted coldly towards her. She hadn't done anything wrong. They were courting, how could he just ignore her like that? You would think he was the 20-year-old in the relationship.

She rode until she reached the castle gates, pulling to a stop.

"Hello Thomas", she quipped to the groomer, "Is Fitzgerald here?"

"Yes, milady he is waiting for you in the residence."

"Thank you."

"Also, your grace, you have moss and sticks in your hair."

Olivia spun around to look at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, she blushed giving an awkward smile, I went to the cliff and fell asleep."

Olivia hastily cleaned herself as she ran up the back stair past the stable. Her footsteps echoed off the dark stone hallway as she smoothed down her and dress. _I don't know why I'm so nervous,_ she thought, _it's not like he has put any effort into seeing me._ Olivia reached the door handle to the main living room and hesitated. What if he no longer wanted her? What would she tell her father? How would she tell her people? What if he had been with someone else while they weren't together? What if he was going back to Germany? Maybe he had learned part of the real reason she had wanted him. But they needed to make nice with Germany, she had to put the country before herself, it helped that she had felt real love for him though. All those questions ran through her mind as she put her hand on the knob and pushed it open.

There he sat on the dark blue love seat, staring out the window. Olivia closed the door and stood by it half hidden by a large plant.  
"Good evening your grace."

"Hello Fitz"

"It's been a while since I've seen you and I want to talk."

"It's been a month of you ignoring me and now you wish to speak? We are supposed to be courting, you can't just ignore me and then show up whenever you want. I'm the dauphine, so I'll decide when I want to speak to you and it's not right now, so you will be called when I am ready."

Olivia turned to leave, drained after only a moment of speaking to him, when he crossed the room and grabbed her arm. She had forgotten how strong he was. Fitz pulled her arm into a bruising grip.

'Why didn't you say it back?"

"Say what back?"

Olivia looked up into his dark eyes, they had changed from the light clear blue into a stormy grey colour.

"Do you remember that last time I saw you?"

His eyes hardened, telling her everything he hadn't said.

"I don't wish to play whatever game it is you are playing." She replied turning her head away, and sticking out her chest.

Fitz gripped her arm even harder pushing her against the door.

"Do you?"

"Yes" Olivia huffed out

"What did I tell you after I had had you?"

"Was that all I was to you?"

"I didn't want to be so vulgar around you."

Olivia rolled her eyes not answering him.

"Just tell me what I said."

Fitz loved the girl to death but he realized she could be the most stubborn person on the planet when she wanted to be.

"You told that you had fucked around with 33 women including me."

His face turned bright red, his eyes narrowing.

"After that." Fitz growled

"You" she stopped. Olivia realized why he was so angry with her. Fitz said I love you and she hadn't said anything back. He had thrown aside his pride to tell her that and all she did was giggle and peck him on the lips.

"I…..I'm sorry I didn't know what to say."

"You don't love me?" Fitz cast his eyes down, talking more to himself than Olivia.

"I don't know what I feel for you. Our acquaintance didn't come of pure intention, it was arranged and I don't know how I feel about that, I don't know how I feel about you."

"Then why did you say yes when I asked you to court me?"

Olivia was trying her best to help their situation but all she did was make it worse.

"Because we at least have a friendship and I haven't met anyone else I would want to marry."

Fitz took a step back from her. He spoke with his eyes telling her of all the hurt and betrayal he had felt towards her.

"I see", Fitz spat out turning the air around them ice cold, "I'm only a marriage deal to you."

"How could you say that?" How did you get that out of what I told you?"

"That's what this is starting to seem like to me."

"Well it seems to me as if you only used me to steal my maiden status then throw me away. Just to say you had slept with royalty."

His eyes widened and his veins popped out his neck.

"I told you I loved you!"

"It doesn't seem like you do."

"Do you?" Fitz breathed out pouring his heart into her hands.

Olivia looked down at her boots then up at his face, whispering, "Would you believe me if I told you?"

"Say it I want to hear you say it." Fitz released his grip on her arm and slid his hands down to her waist.

Fitz leaned in pressing his lips to hers then pulling away his lips barley touching hers. "Say it" he urged her on.

"I love you" Olivia murmured wrapping her arms around his neck ghosting her lips over his.

"I want to hear you say it again." He put his lips up to hers but not kissing her yet.

"I love you" Olivia proclaimed again staking his heart as hers.

"Good" he said, mirroring their previous encounter.

Olivia looked up at him with dark, love filled eyes. She turned on her heal, taking his hand leading him down the hall to her room.


	10. She Makes Me Love Her

She Makes Me Love Her

 _Fitz POV_

XXX

There is nothing Olivia outwardly does that makes me love her, the way i feel in love with her was like the way you fall asleep, little by little and then suddenly all at once. You don't even realize or remember it happening but the next morning you wake up refreshed and ready and think back to falling asleep.

The few rare early mornings i get to see her wake up.

The way she stretches awake, often times with no clothes on and her alarm clock getting ready to go off.

When she walks to the bathroom turning on the shower, humming along to some song way before her time making little notes for herself in one of the many languages she speaks.

Coming out of the bathroom with wet sweet smelling hair and a fresh face, all big doe eyes and pretty innocent smiles.

Walking to her closet to pick out one of her many expensive outfits.

Sitting in front of her vanity to apply her french lotion.

The way she brushes her curls out, applying product and sweeping on bits of makeup.

Olivia always wears a watch and ridiculously high heels.

When she sprays her perfume in the air around her and walks in to it.

Then she looks in the mirror parts her hair for the tenth time in 2 hours, sets her crown on her head, and picks up the little tube of bright red Chanel lipstick and sweeps it across her lips.

The same lips that can convince me to do just about anything, with her delicate little voice and the way her she leans forward a bit and clasps her hands together when she ask me to do something for her.

You can hear her heels softly clicking on the floor along the castle as she makes her way to her office just before the sun rises.

Sometimes i get the chance to visit her more than twice a month, and when i do i take her to her favourite part of the castle property.

The sunflower fields.

The 12 acres of sunflowers were planted in her honour when it was announced a little princess was born to the newly wed King.

It is there i set the blanket on the ground and bring her, the lunch i requested just for her, Latkes and applesauce, cobb salad, and a pineapple strawberry smoothie.

Latkes were normally a dish served during hanukkah, but because i saw her only twice a month she insisted that it was an occasion worth celebrating.

After dinner olivia would pull me by my hand into the dimly lit hallways of the residence and down into the kitchen, were there was a door leading to the stables.

I would saddle up her horse and then mine, lift her onto it knowing she was fully capable of doing it herself, and then she would lead us off into some lick of the forest only olivia would know.

We would watch the sunset and go apple picking while i told her about german parliament.

Later i would start the fire in her room then flop down onto her bed while she aimlessly walked around her room in various states of undress.

Olivia would take down whatever braids her maid had constructed for her that morning while wiping off her lipstick.

"How long are you staying?" she would ask in her heavy accent.

"Long enough to keep you happy so you don't forget about me bambi" i would tease.

"I thought i asked you to stop calling me that Tommy." she looked at me with her playful eyes while her mouth tilted it up in a grin as she turned around to face me.

"I also asked to stop being called tommy but i see someone hasn't listened"

All she did was stalk to the bed and straddle my hips trying to wrestle with me even though i was twice her size and had about 120 pounds on her.

I would flip her over and slip my hand underneath her, _my,_ navy shirt and tickle her ribcage as i playfully bit her neck careful not to leave marks to far up.

I wasn't really supposed to be in her room alone but neither of us could careless, her room was far away from any inhabited one, and no one else seemed to mind that around 6:30 both of us would disappear and then around 5:30 the next morning we would both emerge from her room.

I would start to pull off her clothes and nip at the flesh i exposed while she ran her fingers through my hair.

I would eventually find myself between her thighs with my tongue buried inside of her as she gripped my hair and softly moaned my name like a prayer.

Then i would have my way with her insatiable for hours because i would miss her so much when i left that sometimes it hurt.

And later on when the television was turned on purely for background noise and the fur blanket that lay splayed across her bed were thrown around us as the fire died out,

Olivia would lay across my chest and stroke my bicep as i play with the ends of her long inky black curls.

I would turn over a bit so she lay in my arms instead of on top of me, and whisper "I love you little fox."

Then like magic, she would be in my lap arms wrapped around my neck, nibble on my ear, kiss the bit of flesh behind it and then with her love bitten red lips whisper, "I love you too, you make me love you."

XXX

This story was inspired by Sonnet XXX: Love is Not All. by Edna St. Vincent Millay

Love is not all: it is not meat nor drink  
Nor slumber nor a roof against the rain;  
Nor yet a floating spar to men that sink  
And rise and sink and rise and sink again;  
Love can not fill the thickened lung with breath,  
Nor clean the blood, nor set the fractured bone;  
Yet many a man is making friends with death  
Even as I speak, for lack of love alone.  
It well may be that in a difficult hour,  
Pinned down by pain and moaning for release,  
Or nagged by want past resolution's power,  
I might be driven to sell your love for peace,  
Or trade the memory of this night for food.  
It well may be. I do not think I would.

(the next story will probably also be inspired by this sonnet too. ;) )


	11. October Sky: Pt 1

Neuschwanstein Castle: Germany

October 2nd 2019

 _I always knew he would look great in flannel._ The thought graced Olivia's mind as she walked up behind Fitz, who was currently chopping wood for the bonfire that would take place later in the evening. She took in his profile as he stopped to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He had let his beard grow out, Olivia never really cared for beards but she could get used to it on Fitz. She loved the way it felt against her skin when he kissed her goodnight the other day. Or how it felt when it scratched against her thighs behind the heavy wooden locked doors. His shirt sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows and he wore slim fitting jeans with brown cap-toe leather cap-toe boots. Olivia was dressed similarly, they matched but hadn't planned it. She wore a green and red plaid button down over a green tank top, dark wash skinny jeans, and brown lace up riding boots.

It was uncharacteristically hot for fall, and she wanted to be outside by the pool, tanning herself so she could get back to her summer darkened skinned. Over the last month and a half she had been inside and getting paler by the second and looking more and more like her pale practically see through father. Liv finished her trek to Fitz where he was finishing up with the wood and stacking it into piles.

"I never knew you were such an outdoorsy, hipster" she smirked

"Well maybe it's because you have been keeping me occupied since we got here and i haven't the need for showing off my cub scout skills." Fitz replied, used to her little comments and always having a comeback ready.

"I guess you're right" Olivia climbed onto the wooden stump he chopped the wood on and wrapped her arms around his neck tilting her head up for a kiss.

"Wow the great Princess Olivia admitting that someone that isn't her is right."

"Shut up, don't push it."

Fitz took in her petite frame that was pressed against his, and examined her outfit.

"Have you been doing this on purpose?"

"Doing what?"

"Matching your outfit to mine, for like the past week and a half, we have been wearing almost the exact same thing."

"Seeing as I wake up and get dressed before you, that isn't possible, plus i didn't pack my own clothes so whatever i have here is what i have to work with."

"Just checking, by the way my mum thinks it's cute." Fitz wiggled his eyebrows, or lack thereof, at her finally giving into her demand of a kiss. When he pulled back he took in her face. Olivia had small pixie like features in comparison to his, her nose, small and upturned, perfectly complimented her doe eyes, thick eyebrows and lashes, high cheekbones, and pouty lips.

"What are you doing out here anyway, shouldn't you be inside getting some sleep?"

"I wouldn't need to get anymore sleep if your family wasn't so large."

Last night, Fitz took Olivia on a date, they drove up to the mountain side in his truck and brought blankets, pillows, and her laptop so they could cuddle into the bed of his truck and watch some movies. After that Fitz started a fire and pulled out the snacks he brought them, supplies to make smores and grilled cheese sandwiches. They were one of her favourite foods, but she would never admit to it because "a princess should not like the same food a peasant would eat." (her words, not his) As they ate their food they gazed up at the sky pointing out the stars and constellations Olivia knew. Later after she was all tuckered out, Fitz noticed that she was like his little puppy-minus the fact that fitz called her kitten- if he let her follow him around, feed her, take a nap, and let Olivia snuggle into his lap and jump all over him, she would be tired at the day. Liv had gotten into the habit of sitting on the couch at the end of the day, cuddling into his side, deny that she was tired then promptly fall asleep while watching a movie.

After their date, while fitz was hauling her inside the house, his family had been sitting in the residence looking at him expectantly.

" Hey Leute Olivia und ich gehen ins Bett, wir sehen uns am Morgen" _Hey guys, Olivia and i are going to bed, we'll see you in the morning._

"Halte dich dort fest, warte nur einen winzigen Sohn, deine Mutter, und ich sehe, dass deine Gnade müde ist, aber wir wollen die arme Prinzessin treffen, die du angestiftet hast, um dich umwerben zu dürfen" _Hold on there, just a minute son, we see that your grace is tired but we want to meet the poor princess that you have roped into courting you._

"Papa, wie wäre es, wenn wir bis zum Morgen warten? Olivia hasst es, wenn ich sie aufwecke und außerdem schläft sie wie eine tote Person" _dad how about we wait until the morning? Olivia hates when i wake her up and besides she sleeps like a dead person_

"Es ist okay, ich kann länger bleiben" _It's fine i can stay up a bit longer._

Olivia sort of wished she never said that, afterwards she was hit with a torrent of questions, none of them too invasive but they asked a lot about how they meet and when they planned on getting married. His parents, Big Jerry and Lieselotte, asked about her family and where she came form. Not many people knew about the small island she called home. Olivia told them about the flowers gardens, the rich art history, the ornate synagogues that decorated the old streets of Canea, and the acres of untouched country land that she loved to take Fitz horseback riding on.

An hour into their conversation, Liv's cat, King Louis V came looking after her. Since he was a kitten he had not gone a day without sleeping in her bed and Olivia soothingly stroking his fur. She took this as a sign to turn in for the night, she stood up stretching and checked the time on her phone.

 _1:15 am_

"es war wirklich lustig, aber ich muss für die nacht einkehren, ich habe morgen viel zu tun" _it's been really fun but i have to turn in for the night, i have a lot of work to do tomorrow_

XXX

Back to the present moment

"Maybe you should take a nap since you're being so cranky" Fitz sighed into the autumn air, "Besides you need your rest now because i plan on keeping you up for a while after the party.

To celebrate Olivia coming to visit Germany and so she could meet the rest of his family a bonfire and party were arranged. Olivia was never really one for parties, even though most of the ones she attended were held in her honour. She was more of a stay in her room and mind her own business type of girl, if she couldn't be found there Olivia would be off in the quietest parts if her country listening to the soft music she would play and trying to convince Fitz to build her a tree house.

XXX

Wooden stumps had been arranged into two large circles around fire pits. The walkway to the backyard had been littered with string lights and crisp red and orange leaves. Olivia's requested food was being set up onto tables, grilled cheese, s'mores, chocolate chip cookies, pizza, apple cider, and brown sugar donuts. It had cooled down some and she sat on top of one of the tables bothering the poor boy who had been sent to help set up for tonight.

Just then Fitz came out of the house with his dog, Klaus, following behind him, nipping at his heels. She was glad that most of the time Fitz left Klaus at home when he came to visit, he was a big dog, an italian mastiff to be exact and whenever she got close to him he would jump all over her and knock her down. Once when he came to visit her last year, they had been walking Kaiser and Klaus down a new trail they found and when she stopped to look at a bird she had never seen, Klaus came charging at her, tongue sticking out slobbering everywhere and tail wagging. He had scared Kaiser away and it took Fitz 3 hours to find him out there. Olivia had been knocked her flat on her back, and licked at her face, which she hated and would tell Fitz every chance she got how much she hated that dog.

He rounded the corner and walked up to her table, bending down to lift her off the table, and kiss the top of her head. "Why don't you leave the poor boy alone, he already looks miserable from the heat."

"I was waiting on you so that i could ask, do you want to just ditch the party and go back to our spot?" Olivia looked up at him coyly, her hands balled up in his shirt to keep him pressed against her.

"Why would we do a thing like that when i have a whole house to have you in later?"

"You know how much i hate parties, just think- we could go to the woods, i'll bring a blanket, Klaus can run around for a few hours, then i will complain about how much i hate parties, then you can tell me to shut up and pick something to watch on Netflix. Then later when you are falling asleep because you're old i will climb on top of you tell you how sexy you look with a beard and then we can like….ya know…..do it."

"You make a pretty convincing case there kitten" Fitz muttered against her lips, pretending to think it over. Olivia responded by detaching her lips from his and sucking a mark into his neck, trying to sway him in her favour.

"I guess if you play nice with everyone and not make those little snarky comments you make when you get disinterested, then and only then will, i let you skip out early and take you to our spot."

"Fine, but i am not promising that i will like anyone."

"Oh and one more thing, you have to sit in my lap."

"Okay okay i will take it." Olivia started walking away but Fitz still held onto her hand and pulled her back into his chest, his other hand holding her back so she couldn't move away from him.

"Last thing i promise- Do you really think i look sexy with a beard and flannel?"

Olivia took her time answering him, making him squirm and frown a bit when she took to long answering him. Finally she breathed out. "You don't know how hard it is for me to not tear off your clothes and ride you right here in front of everyone." And with that she sashayed off into the house tossing her hair over her shoulder, then turning when she got to the door beckoning him to her with her finger.


End file.
